


Love You In The Morning

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Prompt:1. Discord— moniQue#44522. Short Promptsa) Ways to say "I love you" without actually saying itb) Tony is preggo and Steve pampers him (bonus for baby bump showing through Christmas sweater <3)c) Married/retired Stevetony slow dancing to corny oldies (Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Etta James, Dean Martin, all the good stuff)3. Long Promptsa) Hollywood AU – (Never-)has-been movie star Tony who's never made it past being "the guy from that one xyz commercial" meets, after what he knows was a butchered audition, bartender & aspiring artist/singer Steve. Steve's optimistic nature clashes with his cynicism but they hit it off against all odds. Care to guess where the night takes them?b) WW2 A/B/O AU — Steve/Captain America and the commandos get ambushed somewhere in Italy and he throws himself in the line of fire to help them escape. He wakes up to an omega in an unassuming place who nurses him back to health, seemingly(!) not understanding a word he's saying. Can end on a bittersweet note with Steve leaving OR soft with him returning to Tony after being frozen for years (decades?).c) (dark!) Infinity War Canon-Divergence — Tony thinks they won the war and makes up with Steve, but things seem more and more off until something makes him snap out of the illusion and he realizes it was Thanos messing with his head via the reality stone all along. That something is the Avengers, who traced the energy signature of the stones to Thanos' planet and find him there. Turns out the Steve he slept with in his illusion wasn't actually Steve.4. Do Not WantsSFW: First person POV, reader insert, character bashing, Team Cap/IM discourse, self-harm, suicide, high school/college AUNSFW: Scat, watersports, BDSM, underage, bestiality, pet play, sexual ageplay, graphic torture porn, bottom Steve (mild d/s + service top and subversive power dynamics are a strong yes though)5. More Stuff I Like— My preferences are a dichotomy! I love tooth-rotting fluff/everything is beautiful and nothing hurts just as much as nightmare-inducing darkfic (including MCD, graphic violence and non-con). No matter where you land between these two extremes, it'll be a chef's kiss moment for me. Also, trope subversions! Dark fluff!salivates— Beyond the AUs I mentioned, almost every possible AU out there floats my boat, e.g.: Gladiator AU (think roman OR space, like Contest of Champions), Cults, Dystopia, Small Towns, Soulmates, Western, yada yada.— All kinds of arts and crafts are welcome. If you gift me so much as a 5-minute doodle, I will scream about it for the foreseeable future. Spotify playlists, edits, moodboards, anything you feel like doing, I will treasure it !!!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Love You In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deervsheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [deervsheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/pseuds/deervsheadlights) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **1\. Discord** — moniQue#4452
> 
> **2\. Short Prompts**  
>  a) Ways to say "I love you" without actually saying it
> 
> b) Tony is preggo and Steve pampers him (bonus for baby bump showing through Christmas sweater <3) 
> 
> c) Married/retired Stevetony slow dancing to corny oldies (Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Etta James, Dean Martin, all the good stuff)
> 
>  **3\. Long Prompts**  
>  a) Hollywood AU – (Never-)has-been movie star Tony who's never made it past being "the guy from that one xyz commercial" meets, after what he knows was a butchered audition, bartender & aspiring artist/singer Steve. Steve's optimistic nature clashes with his cynicism but they hit it off against all odds. Care to guess where the night takes them?
> 
> b) WW2 A/B/O AU — Steve/Captain America and the commandos get ambushed somewhere in Italy and he throws himself in the line of fire to help them escape. He wakes up to an omega in an unassuming place who nurses him back to health, seemingly(!) not understanding a word he's saying. Can end on a bittersweet note with Steve leaving OR soft with him returning to Tony after being frozen for years (decades?). 
> 
> c) (dark!) Infinity War Canon-Divergence — Tony thinks they won the war and makes up with Steve, but things seem more and more off until something makes him snap out of the illusion and he realizes it was Thanos messing with his head via the reality stone all along. That something is the Avengers, who traced the energy signature of the stones to Thanos' planet and find him there. Turns out the Steve he slept with in his illusion wasn't actually Steve. 
> 
> **4\. Do Not Wants**  
>  SFW: First person POV, reader insert, character bashing, Team Cap/IM discourse, self-harm, suicide, high school/college AU  
> NSFW: Scat, watersports, BDSM, underage, bestiality, pet play, sexual ageplay, graphic torture porn, bottom Steve (mild d/s + service top and subversive power dynamics are a strong yes though) 
> 
> **5\. More Stuff I Like**  
>  — My preferences are a dichotomy! I love tooth-rotting fluff/everything is beautiful and nothing hurts just as much as nightmare-inducing darkfic (including MCD, graphic violence and non-con). No matter where you land between these two extremes, it'll be a chef's kiss moment for me. Also, trope subversions! Dark fluff! _salivates_
> 
> — Beyond the AUs I mentioned, almost every possible AU out there floats my boat, e.g.: Gladiator AU (think roman OR space, like Contest of Champions), Cults, Dystopia, Small Towns, Soulmates, Western, yada yada. 
> 
> — All kinds of arts and crafts are welcome. If you gift me so much as a 5-minute doodle, I will scream about it for the foreseeable future. Spotify playlists, edits, moodboards, anything you feel like doing, I will treasure it !!!


End file.
